fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Crescent!
|katakana = アイカツクレセント！|direct = Harmony|studio = Spring Clover Productions|airdate = April 2019- March 2020|epis = 50|op = DREAMING Reflection of the Moon|ed = Never Ending Days Eternity|pre = Aikatsu Forever Stars!|suc = Aikatsu Crescent! ~The Moon's Promise~|image = aikure_logo_01.png|imgsize = 300px}} is an original Aikatsu! fan''series, created by CureRay. It focuses on Amamiya Mai and her friends, as they aim to become top idols. Plot ''See: Aikatsu Crescent! Phases "I... can become an idol?" Amamiya Mai is a normal teenage girl, who lives in a small town located in Japan. One day, she runs into an idol performing on the streets, who tells her about Celestial Academy, and encourages her to audition! Mai somehow manages to get in, and starts her Aikatsu! "My Aikatsu is finally beginning!" Along the way, Mai began to make precious friends! However, it isn't long until the Celestial Trial is officially announced, and everyone has to go against each other to claim the title of top star...! "A single star can't light up the night sky by itself" Not only that, but a new Aikatsu system is introduced! Aiming to be the guiding light in a dark night, everyone works hard to get the legendary Moon Coord. "With a New Day, brings a New Chance! Tick Tock, Midnight!" Together, the idols of Celestial Academy work to light up the entire sky! With their friends by their side, anything is possible! "I'll Shine Brighter than the Moon! Aikatsu Crescent is about to begin!" Characters Idols : Mai is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's a friendly, caring, intelligent and pure girl. However, she's gullible, shy, and often unorganised. She tends to worry about lot, and believes that she's boring, and doesn't have as much impact as her friends. She's a cute type idol, who uses the brand Pastel Macaron. : Tsubaki is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's a passionate girl, who doesn't let anyone stop her from doing things she loves. She's quite athletic, and bold. However, she often overworks herself, and can be stubborn and selfish. She also speaks her mind, not caring about the feelings of others. Shes a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Prism Tiara. : Hinata is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's a generally happy girl, who's loyal to her friends. She's naturally talented at a lot of things, including performing, but hardly ever puts the actual effort in. She's actually quite lazy, and can't be bothered with 90% of things. She has quite a big ego, but still hold her fans close to her heart. She's a pop type idol, who uses the brand Exciting Topaz. : Kotone is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's practically emotionless, and not much is known about her, aside from the fact that she lost the majority of her memories. She's a cool type idol, and she currently doesn't have a brand. : Rina is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's the current top idol and Celestial Star, and is extremely hardworking. She's kind, but strict, and hates to see people not reach their potential. She cares deeply about the wellbeing of the students, and often blames herself if anything bad happens to them, whether she was involved or not. She's also surprisingly naive. She's a cute type idol, who uses the brand Crystal Ribbon. : Aya is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's upbeat, and determined to become the top idol. She works extremely hard, and is very charismatic. However, she easily gets jealous (especially of Rina), and can be easily angered. She doesn't understand what she has to improve on, which stops her from surpassing Rina. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Passionate Starbeat. : Yoshi is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's often described as having a fluffy aura, and she's quite optimistic. She's also childish, referring to herself in the third person. She's clumsy, and a total airhead. She's also impatient. She's a pop type idol, who uses the brand Cotton Monster. : Asuka is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's calm, yet gives off an aura of intelligence and pride. She believes in mystical hapenings and horoscopes. However, she tends to rely on them too much, and doesn't find her own ways out of her problems. While she doesn't show it, she also tends to believe she's better than the others. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Midnight Rose. : Minako is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's looks mature, but is very lighthearted, and doesn't take many things seriously. She's good a bringing people together, and is selfless. However, she can be forgetful, and doesn't think about her words and the impact they have on others. She's a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Star Devil. Supporting : Makoto is the headmistress of Celestial Academy. She's a hardworking, and professional women, albeit very strict. She believes she knows what's best for her students, and due to this doesn't take criticism very well. Despite this, she does know what she's doing, will do anything for her students. : Akira is Mai, Hinata, and Kotone's homeroom teacher. He's a confident, intelligent guy, who's good at getting auditions for his idols. However, he has a large ego, and over estimates his students. : Akari is Tsubaki's homeroom teacher, and Kotone's adoptive mother. She's a kind hearted girl, who's very intelligent, yet she lacks confidence. : Hiro is a energetic and extroverted person, who is quite clumsy. They run a lot of events for idols. : Ai is the top designer of Pastel Macaron. She's caring and sweet, although she's an airhead, and messes things up often. : A top idol from the city. She's passionate about being an idol, and intelligent. However, she's kind of clueless, and can let worries hold her back. Tsubaki seems to have something against her, for some reason...? Brands : Pastel Macaron is a cute type brand. It's based off of various sweet treats (such as cakes, cream, and obviously macarons). It's coords consist of pastel colours, and they can be quite fluffy at times. This brand is mostly recommended for idols with pure personalities. The top designer is Shiraishi Ai. : Prism Tiara is a sexy type brand. It aims to help young idols shine like prisms, and often incorporates jewels and stars in it's designs. It's coords consist of dark, mature colours. This brand is mostly recommended for mature idols, who care about their appearance. The top designer is Kasugano Masato. : Exciting Topaz is a pop type brand. It's a brand that aspires to help it's users show off their individuality, and let their feelings shine through. It doesn't really have a set theme, as the designer feels having just one is too restricting. However, all the coords have bright, vivid colours. This brand is mostly recommended for idols who want to express their uniqueness to their fans. The top designer is Kagayaki Melody. : Crystal Ribbon is a cute type brand. It's based off of princesses, and royalty in general. Rather than having a fairytale esque theme, it focuses more on elegance. The brand often incorporates ribbons, jewels, and frills into it's designs. As for colours, it mostly uses white, gold, and various shades of pink. The top designer is Aino Rina, and it's her private brand. This means only she can use it. : Passionate Starbeat is a cool type brand. It focuses on a punk rock feeling, trying to emulate the feel watching a rock band live. It often includes music notes in it's designs. It's coords have mainly dark colours, with bright accents. This brand is recommended for passionate idols, who like to push past expectations. The top designer is Kurokawa Kenji. : Cotton Monster is a pop type brand. It gives off a childish aura, and takes inspiration from monsters in storybooks. It uses bright yet pastel colours in it's designers, and is recommended for idols who want their performances to have a playful feel. It's top designer is Arisugawa Nozomi. : Midnight Rose is a cool type brand. It has quite a mysterious feel to it, and takes inspiration from the popular goth and lolita styles. It often incorporates dark colours and uses roses for a regal effect. It's recommended for idols who have an air of mystery around them, and have a dark - yet elegant - aura. It's top designer is Izayoi Dia. : Star Devil is a sexy type brand. It takes inspiration from various cute type brands, but put it's own twist on them. It's use of darker colours, and more daring ideas make the brand the devil to the more cute angel theme. This brand is recommended for daring idols, who follow their instincts. It's top designer is Chibana Minako. Important Coords For a list of every coord, please go to: Aikatsu Crescent! Coords School Coord Each student has a Cosmos Coord, and each has a slightly different design. * [[Rose Cosmos Coord|'Rose Cosmos Coord']]: Mai's school coord * [[Violet Cosmos Coord|'Violet Cosmos Coord']]: Tsubaki's school coord * [[Lime Cosmos Coord|'Lime Cosmos Coord']]: Hinata's school coord * [[Snow Cosmos Coord|'Snow Cosmos Coord']]: Kotone's school coord * Sky Cosmos Coord: Rina's school coord * Crimson Cosmos Coord: Aya's school coord * [[Amber Cosmos Coord|'Amber Cosmos Coord']]: Yoshi's school coord * Midnight Cosmos Coord: Asuka's school coord * Golden Cosmos Coord: Minako's school coord System [[Celestial Star|'Celestial Star']]: The Celestial Star is the top idol of Celestial Academy. It's chosen through various competitions, that are scattered throughout the year. The current holder of this title is Aino Rina. Special Appeals: A stage illumination that is performed when idols excite the audience, and bring the radiance of their coords. They vary on the rarity, type and brands of coords worn, and occasionally how many idols are performing. [[Elemental System|'Elemental System']]: A new type of system, that allows wearers of Element Premium Rares to perform new special appeals and unlock a progression aura. Locations Celestial Academy: A small school for idols, located in a small town. It isn't all that well known due to it's location, but it's believed to turn out incredible idols. Music See: Aikatsu Crescent! Discography Units * Midnight: A unit consisting of Mai, Tsubaki, and Hinata. Later, they're joined by Kotone. * KIZUNA: A unit consisting of Minako, Rina, and Aya. * MeguruMeguru: A unit consisting of Yoshi and Asuka. * [[FULL☆MOON|'FULL☆MOON']]: A real life idol unit, that provides the voices for the main characters. However, the unit is not formed in the anime. Gallery See: Aikatsu Crescent! / Gallery Links * Official wiki * Wattpad * FanFiction.net * Archive of our Own Trivia * Aikatsu Crescent! is part of the Rainbow Parade Project, which was created to celebrate Spring Clover's fifth anniversary. * The creator has stated that there will be two op/ed albums, and four normal albums, one released each season. * The first op/ed album is stated to have the first version of Midnight on the cover. The second is stated to have Mai and MeguruMeguru on the cover. * The Spring Moon album is stated to have Mai on the cover, Summer has Tsubaki, Autumn has Hinata and Winter has Kotone. Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Crescent! Category:Aikatsu! Series